


Puns and Punishment

by dahtwitchi



Series: Passionate Teachers [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Comic, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Puns & Word Play, not actually bdsm, rating for innuendo, wilful misuse of language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Some mornings you regret getting up early, others not.Honestly, the judges are still out on this particular day. At least there was coffee.[Scribbly ink sketched comic with worse use of language than any impressionable minds should experience. Actually. No one should. Be warned.]
Relationships: Maito Gai | Might Guy/Umino Iruka
Series: Passionate Teachers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177076
Comments: 23
Kudos: 170





	Puns and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HazelBeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBeka/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (....don't judge me x'p I'm blaming Hazel, that's who deserve this whole punniendo fest.)


End file.
